World Of Warcraft-For The Sunwell
by Tristate26
Summary: Kil'Jaeden has managed to find himself within the Sunwell. To snuff out the Blood Elves and the rest of the planet. Anae'Lynn Dawnbringer(My Belf OC), with her Horde allies(My OCs), a small contingent of Alliance heroes (my OCs) and along with the leaders of her people, will they managed to quell the Legion's threat, or will they all fall?


Anae'Lynn Dawnbringer has, for the most part, defended her people using the light, and staved off her peoples' addiction to mana. Now, the real threat lies within her very home. Within that of which she vowed to protect when she took up the mantle of Blood Knight. Paladin of the Sin'dorei. The Sunwell. The demon, Kil'Jaeden resides there now. He has went further than Illidan ever dared. She was at the gates, holding her corrupted brethren back. Kil'Jaeden would drive them all mad in the end if he could have his way, and Kael'Thas would've _let_ him! The very thought made her blood boil. Suddenly, there was a loud crash and chunks of the building went flying, debris hit the ground, there was a loud crash and an inhuman bellow. "Infernal?" She looked at a fellow member of her order, who gave a shrug just as another loud crash occurred, causing even more problems. "What the hell is-" she was interrupted by a bell and then a shout.

"Shin'du fallah Na!" She froze. She'd heard those words before...Back when Arthas came with his undead legions. Before he was The Lich King, they broke through and killed Ranger General Sylvanas Windrunner and took her away. Turning her into the Banshee Queen. She's now The Dark Lady of The Forsaken. That would _not_ happen again. Leaving where she was, she sprinted to where the destruction was occuring. "Shin'du fallah-" Finding the soldier that called it, she grabbed her. "My lady, where-"

"Where are they breaking through at?!" She shouted. "Tell me!" She was screaming at this woman, but it mattered now, she would ask forgiveness later when there wasn't demons in the sunwell.

"There!" She pointed as another crash happened. An Abyssal was trying to smash its way through. "The Abyssal is trying to get through!"

"Doesn't mean that it will." Anae'Lynn said, running to the post. "Sin'dorei! Form up!" She shouted, the warriors formed a line on her. "Hold the line!" She shouted, leading it forward. "Take it down!" She shouted, as they rushed the large rock demon. She smashed her sword against it, the other rushed with their spears and axes. Bringing it down to its knees, she leapt for it, and stabbed her sword into its eye and drove it to the ground. "No one will break our line." She said, pulling her sword back and slinging the goo off of it and then sheathing it. Turning, she saw her friends coming forward, along with the alliance. "About damn time…" She cursed.

"Anae'Lynn. Are you okay?" Hoatan, the Tauren asked her. Her eyes flashed green and she clenched her hands into fists.

"My people are under siege, I have a demon in the sunwell, everything I've sworn to protect has fallen, and to add on top of that, everyone feels they will breakthrough and that it will be like Arthas _all over again_. I am fine. My people, are not!" She shouted, realizing she was on her tippy toes, eye-level with the Tauren's snout at this rate. Exhaling, she got off her toes and dropped her head. "I am sorry…My hair's a mess, I haven't had a bath in two days, and I just really want to get rid of this guy."

"We will win here." Gal'ok told her. She looked up to the Orc and nodded."They will not have you, nor your people."

"The Alliance is here…" Traak, the Undead Mage pointed out.

"Good." She said, blowing past her group and walking over to the group of adventurers that they had worked with previously.

"I've never seen her this... I can't find the word for it…" The Tauren whispered to the Orc who gave a crooked smile.

"Angry? She's putting her rage into her discipline. I feel rather sorry for those Alliance members. She's about to tell them how it is, be ready to work with them." Gal'ok patted his comrade on the shoulder. "She thought she had lost everything before, now she is certain that he will take what's left. We aren't gonna let that happen. Lok'tar." He told his friend, raising his war axe. The Tauren nodded and turned into his bear form.

"Good to see you all here. We need all the help we can get." She told the Alliance members as they arrived.  
"Faction means nothing if the legion has us all." Drake told her. She nodded in agreement with the Human knight. "What is it looking like inside?" He asked. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips. "Damn…" He mumbled.

"Those that haven't been claimed have died to the Legion. Kill all inside." She told them, turning and bumping straight into Lor'Themar Theron, the Lord Regent. "Lor'Themar." She nodded, taking a bow.

"Alliance here? To help?" He asked. Drake nodded.

"We were sent as a contingent. I am Drake, the little one is Tonk, the other human is a worgen named Leopold, the Draenei is Isileena. Pleased to meet you, Lord-Regent Theron." He took a slight bow, the others followed suit.

"Customs and courtesies may not matter for much longer, I appreciate it though." He nodded. "We need to get in there. Does anyone have any ideas?" He asked.

"Me and the Orc can collapse the frontline." Drake said instantly. "Leo and the Tauren can follow up, with Isi, Tonk and your Troll covering us. The Forsaken stays with you lot at all times, he's got the firepower, just needs back up. When we make the hole, You, you, Liadrin, Rommath and Isi can get through."

"Why me?" Isileena asked. They all looked at her, slightly confused.

"Chance for retribution?" Lor'Themar asked. She blushed a light blue, and shrugged.

"Sorry. I'm a bit slow. Everything is moving fast. Would I like to take a shot at the man'ari, yes, but not if my friends need me."

The two other blood elves in question came forward at the same time. "Lor'Themar." Liadrin nodded to him. "I know not how much longer our Blood Knights can hold with no back up." She told him.

"We are ready to go at a moment's notice my lord." Rommath said to him. The Lord-Regent shook his head and sighed.

"Of all the places... They chose the sunwell." Anae'Lynn said, pushing her cheek out with her tongue.

"We will take it back." The Orc said, patting her on the back.

"Time to move is now, if we gon' do someting!" The Troll called.

"The Troll isn't wrong. Liadrin, Rommath, are we ready?" They gave a nod. "Anae'Lynn?" Her ears twitched, she had just realized what she was signing up for.

"Quel'Thalas shall not fall." She told him, walking in the direction of the Sunwell. They all followed suit.

"Isileena, what exactly is a 'man'ari'?" Tonk asked the sole Draenei. She looked down, unsure exactly what to say.

They are scum. She wanted to tell him. The worst of the worst. "Man'ari when translated to your tongue means 'horribly wrong' however, it refers to a corrupted Eredar, or Draenei as we have called ourselves. Kil'Jaeden is a man'ari. So is Archimonde. Velen saved us all."

"So you could technically turn into one?" He asked her.

"Tonk-" The Tauren went to interrupt.

"Yes. I could also toss you off of the cliff over there."

"Point taken." The Gnome said as they got to the gate. "Okay. Come out to play!" The Gnome said, summoning his voidwalker. _Send me back!_ It called, he just laughed as it followed him around.

"Are you ready?" The Human looked to the Orc, who gave a large toothy smile..

"Having second thoughts?" Drake couldn't help but smirk.

"I'm more afraid of the girls behind us than the enemy in front." Gal'ok bellowed out laughter.

"Well said. Open the gates!" He shouted. The Blood elves responded and started the opening to the sunwell.

"Worse comes to worse, we destroy the Sunwell. All in agreement?" Anae'Lynn turned to her brethren who gave a solemn nod. "Pray it doesn't come to that. Drake, Gal'ok, you're up. Leopold, Hoatan behind them." The gates opened and the Felguards were ready to charge, unlucky for them, an Orc and Human were faster.

Leaping in and cleaving them down, they worked back to back almost, forging an impenetrable defense through their own offense. "Lok'tar Ogar!" Gal'ok shouted at the top of his lungs. Leopold smirked and flexed up, letting the beast inside out. Pulling his knives out, he charged in, Hoatan behind him in bear form with Tonk riding him into battle. The rest of them followed quickly behind.

"Kil'Jaeden lies at the heart of our location. I can feel him." Isilana said, smiting one of the demons.

"His taint grows stronger. De spirits are restless." Kaz'Ahsen commented as he blasted an infernal with a burst of lava from his hands. It shouted in pain as he kept the heat on, eventually it succumbed. "Fiyah cleanses all." He said with a smile as they moved onward. The final corridor to the sunwell. It was swarming. Fel elves, and demons alike.

"Here's the plan. Hoatan, Gal'ok, and I go in hard. Clear the way. Isi and Traak ensure the hole stays open so Leo can get you all safely through." Drake addressed the group. No one dissented or disagreed with the plan. They all nodded, Liadrin herself.

"I won't leave you behind." Isi said to the Warrior who could only smile to her.

"You get the first shot at the Legion. Take it." He told her. She gave a face of unrest. She was visibly worried. That's who she was though, she was a chronic worry-wort."We will be fine." He told her. "Now go." She nodded as the warriors ran in, Traak started priming a flamestrike. As soon as Drake and Gal'ok's weapons made noise, the flamestrike went up, clearing a huge hole in the defense. "GO!" Drake shouted, cutting two Felguards down to prolong the time.

"We won't get a second shot!" Liadrin shouted, charging through, Lor'Themar and Rommath behind her. Anae'Lynn went in and Isi hesitated, until she was grabbed.

"Go forth. Tis your fight now." Leo told her, pulling her into the breach they made.

She turned and ran, not looking back. Meeting up with the Blood Elves they all acknowledged her presence. "Are you ready?" Lor'Themar asked, she gave a nod. "Let us go forth then."

"Into the breach." She confirmed as the Blood Elf hierarchy moved down the line. They got to the stairwell and two felguards rushed them. Isileena pointed her staff and smited one of them. The blast of light went through his chest, and he fell dead. The other one, Anae'Lynn cut the legs and then severed its head. Finally, reaching the sunwell. "Kil-Jaeden's taint is strong here. If we are to salvage what's left, we must-" Before she could finish, the deceiver himself pulled himself through the sunwell. Larger than life, it was only his torso and arms that were through. His head was almost reaching the ceiling. He tried to pull his true form through, he was much too large for that. "Pheta vi acahachi…" she mumbled in her native language of the Draenei.

"NO!" Anae'Lynn screamed.

"Do not despair, child of blood. All will be well in the end." Kil-Jaeden said with an evil smile on his face. "Thanks to your prince, I have all the energy I need to bring my legion forth!" He told them, his gaze then fixated on Isileena. "Child, what is your name?" He asked her.

"My name matters not, Kil-Jaeden the deceiver!" She shouted.

"A feisty one. Tell me, did your false prophet kidnap you or did you willingly go?" He asked her.

"I went with no argument." She told it. "You and Archimonde ruined what was once a proud people!" She shouted.

"We saved the Draenei by giving them power!" His voice made the walls shake. Isileena felt no fear. She needed this.

"You turned them into the Legion's pawns, just like you did the Orcs. You yourself became a pawn. A pathetic Man'ari." The word came out her mouth venomously. He was taken aback by the term, Kil-Jaeden growled.

"You are the same as Velen using that word to describe something you know nothing about. You haven't known true power until you've transcended your mortality into something more." This struck a nerve. Liadrin could tell, the way her eyes lit up. She planted her staff into the ground.

"Transcend? You transcended nothing! You threw everything, I mean _everything_ we worked so hard for, away for a little bit of power that in the end did nothing for you. You gave up your planet, you threw away my life! I had a husband, I had nieces and nephews and brothers and sisters that didn't make it!. They stayed to burn because The Exodar couldn't hold all of us! You want to sit here and tell me I haven't known true power? I will say this in Eredar so maybe you will understand this bit of what I'm saying, and I will say it slow for you, Man'ari: Chronakai. Kristor. The Legion, will _fall_." She held her hand out and a wave of holy fire erupted from her small, lavender colored hand.

It connected with the chest of the deceiver and sent him backwards, his back hit the wall and crushed the stairwell behind him. Recovering, the Man'ari had lost all patience and let his anger take over. "Feel the wrath of the Burning Legion!" He shouted. Going to slam his fist down. As he did, Liadrin said a prayer, and the divine shields protected them from the blow. Lor'Themar charged and buried his blade into the demon's stomach, Liadrin followed suit with hers, and Rommath landed a pyroblast dead in his face. Anae'Lynn stayed back and assisted Isileena with keeping the three of them alive. Her power had been increased substantially due to the energies of the sunwell. Tainted or not, she felt like she could do anything. The battle went on as they dodged the limbs of Kil-Jaeden and countered as best they could. "Enough!" The Man'ari bellowed, a surge of green fel energy shot from his waist. "It is time to end this. While you have been useful, Sin'dorei, your time has come to an end!" He started charging up his final attack, using the sunwell to do so.

"What do we do now?" Lor'Themar asked Liadrin who just gave an exhausted sigh.

"Tap into the sunwell." Anae'Lynn shouted. "I will. I can stop him." Isileena grabbed the woman's arm.

"Your mana dependency, it will be too much." The Blood elf shook her head with a smile.

"What would you do to get your world back?" She asked. No pondering was necessary. Isi let go. "The Sin'dorei will live on. It is my job here and now to ensure it." She explained. "Lor'Themar, Liadrin, Rommath, be ready to strike. We only get one shot." The three of them nodded as the paladin stepped forward. She punched the ground, and the energy shot up into her. It felt like a thousand suns exploding inside of her. All giving her the radiant energy necessary to extinguish the flame of the Burning Legion. Kil-Jaeden halted in his priming as he realized the energy was being sapped from him.

"What are you doing?" He shouted. "You tamper with forces you know nothing about!" He shouted.

"I know more of this Sunwell, than you could ever hope to understand of this planet!" She shouted, continuing to absorb all of its power possible.

"Your people will forever be pawns. Whether it's The Legion or perhaps The Lich King?" She glared at him. "After this Sunwell is used to aid our return, it will forever be on the hands of your people."

Letting out a defiant scream, the Blood Elf stood tall. Placing her hands together in prayer, she finally understood what her teacher had meant all those years ago when teaching her about how one day, she would truly understand what it was to be a protector. A vanguard. Anae'Lynn's eyes no longer glowed the fel green of the blood elves, instead it was a golden glow, just like her hair. She felt no emotion as the light came over her, as golden, translucent wings appeared on her back. The Avenging Wrath as Paladins had called it. She pointed her sword at Kil-Jaeden " **Selama ashal'anore**!" she shouted, a beam of light shooting from the point of her blade right through the deceiver. The Sunwell had rejected him, and as such, sucked him back through, sending him into the twisting nether. Anae'Lynn had fallen to her knees. The sunwell finally returned to its golden, holy glow. "Anar'alah belore...It's beautiful…" She murmured as she fell into unconsciousness. Rommath had caught her.

"She saved the Sunwell." Lor'Themar said as a loud crash happened behind them. Theron turned, his blade drawn. Halduron Brightwing and the rest of the horde and alliance parties came through.

"Something tells me that we missed one of hell of a fight…" Gal'ok said as he looked at the destruction of the room.

"Ana!" Kaz shouted, running over to Liadrin. "Is she...No she is alive. I can save her, ya must give her to me right now." Liadrin nodded, the Troll grabbed her up and exited the sunwell. "Hoatan, Isileena, I will require ya assistance." The Draenei nodded, following, along with the Tauren.

"She's a fighter." Rommath said, sitting down and rubbing his face. "Damn today has been long." Lor'Themar nodded.

"That it has old friend. That it has." He agreed.


End file.
